Miracles Can Happen
by SpikenAngel
Summary: Doyle returns how will this effect everything? Do him and Cordy still have a chance? R & R
1. Miracles Can Happen

**Miracles Can Happen**

Doyle had saved all the half-breeds, but died in the process. Months have past since the horrible tragedy. Cordelia has grieved ever since. Angel being her only friend left tried cheering her up, but seemed impossible to do.

Cordelia had bared enough pain. She was ready to take her own life when someone appeared suddenly in front of her!

"Doyle?" she asked confused.

"Yep, its me darling," he said with his charming accent.

"Angel! Doyle's back! Hurry before he disappears!" Cordelia yelled excitedly.

"Cordelia, I know you are upset, but he is not coming back," he told her for the millionth time.

When Angel turned to his side he said, "Hi Doyle." He turned back to Cordelia, then back to Doyle who just stood there.

Cordelia ran to Doyle and kissed him! Angel just stood there looking at him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who the Powers-That-Be decided that they should be brought back," Angel said confused and shocked.

"Lets hope its permanent," Doyle said a bit nervously.


	2. A Fresh Start

**A Fresh Start**

Cordelia and Doyle talked all night not caring about anything. When it was time for her to go to work Doyle really wanted to go too!

"Mornin' Angel!" Doyle yelled excitedly.

"So Doyle how are you feeling? You aren't going to fade away right?" Angel continued asking him.

"I need to get some sleep," said Doyle yawning.

"Ok, I need to do something, watch the phones Cordy," Angel said grabbing his coat.

It turns out that he went to pay a visit to the second-hand people to the Powers-That-Be.

"Have you brought a gift for us?" they asked.

"Yes, a clock since I heard that you love time," he explained as he handed them the gift.

"So is Doyle really, really back or is it one of your games you like to play on us?" he kept on asking.

As he returned to the office he finally decided that he was going to take them out to dinner to celebrate. When they got to the restaurant he told them about how he made the trip to the second-hand Powers-That-Be.

"What did they say about me?" Doyle asked anxiously.

"They told me that you are here because they decided that since you died to save everyone and that you deserve to live, again," Angel explained to them.

When everyone got home Doyle stayed with Cordelia and they finally got that romantic evening they have been waiting for! I guess that you could say that is was magical!

Little did they know that when Doyle came back the visions were given straight back to him (because he never did kiss Cordelia to pass on the visions)! Now that they had been through a special "connection" he gave them to Cordelia without even thinking of it! Boy was she in for a rough ride!

When Cordelia woke up she saw that Doyle was not there!

"Doyle! Where are you?" she yelled scared.

"Right here darlin'," he said carrying in breakfast.

When they got to work Cordelia had her first vision! Doyle looked at her thinking "WHAT HAVE I DONE???????"


	3. A Choice of Love

"What do you mean what have you done?" Angel said with a worried look in his eyes.

But, Doyle didn't stick around to answer him. He ran out the door with only one thought in his mind about who he wanted to talk to. The Powers-that-be! He was so sure that they would help him to understand why they would bring him back just so they could hurt someone very close to him. He finally reached The-Powers-that-be.

"How dare you come here, lower being!" one of them said.

"I'm clearly not a lower bein' if you took the time to bring me back from the dead. Now listen! Tell me why you would bring me back to the girl who I love, just to hurt her?" Doyle yelled almost popping a vein in his neck.

"You must be ready to sacrafice something dear to you, for the greater good," they said calmly.

"What greater good? No matter how hard good battles evil neither side will ever win," he explained, "something! Have you no regard for human life? After all we are the ones fighting the battle for you lazy know-it-alls!"

"You dare insult us? Apparently, you have no regard for your own life because coming here and insulting us is a great way to die. Seeing as how we just help bring you back because you have proven yourself useful we will forget this and spare you," they said turning and walking down the long hall that led to somewhere unknown.

Before he had time to respond he was blinded by a big flash and he was out in the cave again. He took the long way back to the office so he could think about how to fix this situation and not have Cordy pay for something that she could not control, but maybe he could take control. When, he reached the front door he looked in the window, but it was really dark so he figured that Angel had taken her downstairs to he bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angel yelled at him when he entered the apartment.

"Just trying to find answers, and I have found one," Doyle said as he voice became muffled as he was about to cry.

There Cordy was lying peacefully on Angel's big bed. He wish that he didn't have to leave her again, but he would rather not be in the world then have her live in it with him in so much pain. Why did everyone fight so hard in a battle that would only bring death and no resolution? Good and Evil will never get along and neither side will ever win yet everyone fought for their side knowing this.

"I love you Cordy and I always will, but I can't stand seeing you this way," he said between sobs.

He began to chant something in a unrecognizable language. Green smoke arose from Cordelia's body and into Doyle's. She sat right up taking in a breath of air that brought her back to life. As she got up, Doyle fell onto the floor in the same way that she had earlier that day.

"Doyle?" Angel and Cordelia both said to his lifeless body.

Suddenly, a glowing spirit appeared behind them and it was Doyle. Cordelia and Angel stared at it with tears falling down their cheeks.

"Don't worry about me. I am not dead, but just in a mystical coma. Please don't try and wake me because this is what i wanted. I just couldn't let you go through life that way, Cordy. I am always here for you guys, but in the spiritual plane, you are never alone," he explained with a smile on his face.

Before they could say anything the spirit dimmed and disappeared leaving Angel and Cordelia mourning in a dark apartment over their friend.


End file.
